Sick
by 0Ethereal0
Summary: Sick AU / Modern AU Pit is sick, and he's run out of tissues. Dark Pit is his roommate and the only person around. [ Fluffy Dark Pit / Pit. ] { I think I did pretty good with Dark Pit's characterization here. Idk. }


A sneeze echoes in the room, and Dark Pit groans. "Can you shut up?"

"I can't help it!" The other protests, pausing to sneeze. "I got sick on my last mission." Pit reaches into the tissue box, pausing as a look of confusion crosses his face. "Huh?"

"What now?"

"I'm outta tissues." The brunette frowns, wobbling to his feet. "I'll just-"

"What, are you stupid?" Dark Pit stands, rushing over to push him back down. "You're sick, dumbass. I'll go." He tucks Pit back into bed, grumbling something about how he was busy. Pit shook his head, trying to voice a protest.

"No, I'm fi-"

"Sit. Down." Pit fell silent. The raven haired boy turned away, grabbing his coat. "I'll be back. Don't move unless you need to." Pit just nodded, eyelids drooping.

Pittoo shut the door behind him. It was chilly outside; the sun had just sank below the horizon. He shuddered, pulling the coat around him like a blanket. He couldn't exactly wear it correctly, since his wings wouldn't fit through the holes that were cut. Luckily the store wasn't too far. After a few minutes, he reached the corner store. He pushed the door open.

"Welcome!" A cheery voice calls to him, and he waves in response. "Anything you need today, sir?"

"I need the sick people stuff." He replies. "You know, the cough syrup and the tissues and junk."

"Of course! Right this way!" The woman leads him to an aisle, waving him over. "Here you go!" Without replying, he stepped forward, pulling a box of tissues into his arms. He scans the items on the shelves, grabbing cough drops and cough syrup.

"Ew," He mutters at the pink liquid. "he better like this." He starts heading back to the front of the store, before his attention was caught by the food aisle. "His favorite thing."

So, he heads towards it. There were bright signs hanging above the different sections, but since he couldn't read them, he just walked down the aisle until he found cans. This, he figured, was soup. Grabbing a few cans of the first kind he saw, he made his way to the counter, handing over the correct change. He heads out before grabbing his receipt.

The walk back was quiet, if you ignored the chirping of crickets. It was nice. He quietly unlocked the door, slipping inside in case Pit was asleep. He was. Moving into the kitchen, he silently emptied the contents of the bag. He placed the cans on the counter. Moving into their bedroom, he places the full box of tissues next to the empty one, grabbing the empty one to dispose of. As he was heading out of the room, he heard the movement of sheets, and a quiet groan.

"Pittoo?"

"Hey, you're awake." Dark Pit pauses. "Do you want soup?"

"Mmh? You brought.." He couldn't hear the last bit, as the boy's head had fallen forward and he had fallen back asleep. Pittoo rolled his eyes, heading back into the kitchen. Pulling out a pot, he placed it on the burner, turning the handle to turn it up. He looked at the soup can, squinting at the words.

"Ch...i.." He trailed off. "Ck?" He growled in frustration, pulling the top off. "Fuck it. Soup." He pours the contents into the pot, swirling it around with a ladle. Just a few more minutes until his roommate will be able to eat. Then, he'd give the angel some cough syrup and force him to fall back asleep. Then, he'd get a few precious hours of quiet time.

After a few minutes of silence ( Including Dark Pit getting frustrated at his inability to read the label of the can. ), he pulled the pot off the hot burner, putting it to the one behind it. He spun around, grabbing a bowl. He hummed quietly to himself, some edgy song he'd heard a while back. He didn't hear the padding of feet as someone else entered the small kitchen.

"Pi-" He coughed, cutting himself off. Pittoo spun around, almost dropping the bowl.

"Why are you up?"

"Mm, I heard food."

"You can't hear food, stupid." Rolling his eyes, Pittoo turns around, ladling the soup into the bowl. "Here. It's hot."

"Ahh, you're the best!" Pit grins, grabbing the bowl and heading to the table.

"When you're done eating, I have cough syrup, then it's back to bed."

"Awhh," Pit pauses to take a sip of soup. "I don't want to, it's so boring!"

"Do you wanna be sick forever?"

"No." Another sip of the soup. "I don't wanna die, either."

"What?"

"Die of boredom." The brunette replies, snickering at his own joke. When Dark Pit didn't reply, he glanced up. "Pittoo?"

"You're going back to bed, that's final." Pit frowns, but doesn't reply.

When he'd eaten as much as he could, he took the medicine, and Dark Pit slung him across his shoulders, bringing him back to his room.

"Hey," Pit yawns. "Pittoo?"

"What."

"Will you..uh." He freezes. "Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep again."

"Why?"

"No reason!" The reply was too quick, but Dark Pit decided not to pry.

"Sure, whatever." Tucking him in, he sat on the edge of the bed. Pit pulled him closer, laying his head on Dark Pit's lap.

"What are y-"

"Shhh." The tan boy's eyes slid shut. "I'm sleepy."

"Can I at least get more comfortable?" Pit sat back up, and Dark Pit slid under the covers, leaning on his shoulder, before laying on his side. "'Kay." Pit yawns again, leaning into Dark Pit's chest, shutting his eyes again.

So, the two boys fell asleep, sweet dreams and cuddles following.


End file.
